What A Crazy Vacation
by TheDodger55
Summary: The team takes a break from their ghost hunting jobs and go to the small desert of Ocotillo Wells looking for a good time and to relax. But something may change their whole vacation and this time, it isn't a ghost.
1. Let's Take A Vacation

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I'm not dead if that's what you're thinking! Though homework is killing me slowly. But really, this is a new chapter story I'm publishing but don't worry. It's pretty short so you can expect an update from "Opposites Attract" soon. But I got this idea during class and it wouldn't leave my head so guess I'm writin' another story. Please review!**

17-year-old KC woke up on her same old bed. Another investigation would start in two hours and she had to get ready. She got up from her sleeping position and put on her same old team shirt, put her hair in the same old ponytail or braids, grabbed her same old sleeve-cut jacket and beanie, and dragged herself out the door to her car to drive to the HQ. That was the life of this teenage girl, stuck in the same old routine.

KC entered the HQ to see Jackie on her laptop researching locations. "Oh, boy," KC said sarcastically, "same old garage." She looked to her right and saw Sam fiddling with the website and Zack was sleeping. "The same old garage every week. Man, it feels like I live here." KC said to herself as she sat on her usual stool. She heard the usual click and squeaking of the door opening and found a half asleep Riley walk in, sit down next to KC, and put his chin on his hand. "Good morning, Riley." KC said patting him on the back. The impact sent Riley's face hitting the table, but his hand stayed in the upright position.

"Good morning, KC." Riley muffled, too lazy to raise his head. "KC?"

"Yeah, Riley?"

"We do the same thing every week and never get a break."

"So I've noticed."

"How about we skip the investigation and take a... vacation?" Riley asked. KC gasped with delight. Jackie had a smile grow across her face. Sam looked up from the website with a snap and Zack woke up after the word "vacation" escaped Riley's lips.

"Vacation?" Sam asked excited.

"Rest and relaxation!" Jackie exclaimed. The teens, except Riley, ran into their guest rooms, which they slept in after investigations, and started packing hastily. Zack packed his favorite clothes, music, and ol' guitar. Sam packed his favorite clothes, camera, and PSP. Jackie packed her clothes, threw some DVDs in there, and her MP3. KC packed her clothes, her iPod, and a couple books. The four teens ran back into the garage and put their suitcases on the table. Riley inspected them.

"Is that all you're taking on the vacation, guys?" Riley asked disbelieved.

"There just one more thing." Zack said. He ran back into his guest room and brought out the little TV that Riley put in there.

"You can't be serious, Zack. What kind of vacation is this? We're supposed to get away from all this stuff!"

"But that extension chord me and Sam bought has to go to some use, right?" Riley slapped his forehead.

"Help me." Riley mumbled.


	2. I Wonder Where We're Going

In the garage, or HQ if you prefer, KC and Jackie were watching a movie on You Tube in silence until KC decided to break it by asking a question.

"I wonder where we're going on vacation." KC said. "Hawaii might be nice." She imagined herself relaxing on the beach, the palm trees swaying, and the waves crashing on the sandy shore. She left her daydream and came back to reality when Jackie made a guess.

"New York City would be fun." Jackie suggested. Jackie imagined herself in Times Square, the lights shining, the crowds hustling, seeing a show on Broadway, and strolling through Central Park. Jackie came back to reality when KC had another idea of where they might be going.

"Or why not stay in good ol' California and explore the wonders of Hollywood?" KC asked. She imagined herself in the streets of Hollywood. Wearing the hottest fashion, seeing movie stars every where she looked, and adventures around every corner. "Well, Jackie, where ever we're going it's gonna be fun 'cause there aren't gonna be any ghosts." KC said walking out of the garage and into the living room. She entered seeing an ecstatic Riley on the phone talking to his dad's friend Chuck.

"Alright, great! Thanks, Chuck. The team and I will see you there!" Riley said. After he hung up the phone, he still had that big smile on his face.

"Don't keep me in suspense, Riley, where are we going on vacation? Hawaii? New York City? Hollywood? Or will it just be a simple cruise?" KC asked excited.

"KC, are you ready for this? Hook up the ATVs! We're going to the desert!" Riley exclaimed. That one sentence caught KC off guard. She never really like the desert so that big old smile turned into a depressing frown. "Case?" Riley asked.

"Don't let this face fool you. I'm jumping for joy on the inside." KC said sarcastically. "Oh, boy."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! Though it would be longer. But an update coming soon!**


	3. I'm Riding One?

**A/N: WARNING: May be a short chapter!**

"Oh, boy." KC said glumly as she sat at the HQ table with her chin on her hand. Today was the day of the trip and she was not in the right mood for a four and a half hour road trip. Riley opened the garage door with a few boxes of supplies in his arms and walked out to the truck where a couple ATVs were hooked up humming to himself.

"We're going to the desert. Oh boy, oh boy. To the desert and gonna have some fun. No ghosts, no stress, oh boy, oh boy." Riley hummed. KC rolled her eyes.

"We're going to the desert. Whoo hoo. The crowd goes wild. I'm so excited, I could faint." KC said sarcastically. 'Don't get me wrong, the desert isn't all that bad. Besides the dust, sand storms, cold nights, being stuck in the middle of nowhere, and almost getting run over by bikers, it's kinda fun." Then, KC saw Zack walk in with two boxes in his arms and he could barely see over them. KC had a mischievous smile grow on her face. "Speaking of fun." KC said tip-toeing towards Zack. Her plans were to scare him so he can drop the boxes and so that she can laugh hysterically. As Zack stopped to catch his breath, KC was about to strike, but Zack turned around and saw KC before she could do anything.

"Hey, Case, can you take these for a minute?" Zack asked shoving the boxes in her arms. KC clumsily walked to the truck where she saw Riley packing remaining supplies for the long trip.

"Thanks, KC, I was looking for those." Riley said taking the boxes and putting them in the back seats. "Well, we're all packed. Are you ready to go to the desert, KC?"

"Listen, Riley, I'd really love to go, but I have to stay home and practice for cheer." KC said walking away. Riley grabbed her hood and shoved an ATV helmet on her head.

"What?" KC asked caught off guard.

"A perfect fit." Riley said taking the helmet off her head. "I'd love to see what happens on the actual ride."

"Wait a minute, I'm riding an ATV? That's it, I'm staying home!" KC said trying to get away but Riley kept a firm grip on her hood. "I'd rather come face to face with a ghost than ride on one of those four-wheeled death traps!"


	4. Stories Of Ocotillo

During the first two and a half hours of their road trip, the teams finds themselves in the small town of Ramona. Another two hours and they'll be in Ocotillo. KC was getting restless with the trip. First she was stuck in a truck for over two hours, now she has to ride an ATV which Riley surprised attacked her with.

"Ah, you guys, there's nothing better than the desert. I used to go there all the time and Chuck's son, Josiah, and I would race each other all around the house with our quads. If only I were 13- years- old again." Riley said.

"That's great, Riley." KC said in a low tone.

"I also researched the desert online and it says that there are hidden haunted mine shafts and other creepy places near there and all those claims, I got from multiple resources." Jackie said with the laptop on her lap.

"Jackie, remember, we're going on this trip to get away from all those ghostly entities." Riley reminded.

"I know. I just thought you guys would wanna hear that."

"Bookmark the link, Jackie, we could go there for an investigation sometime." Sam said.

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Sam." Jackie said bookmarking the web page.

"No problem. Can I see the laptop for a minute?"

"Sure." Jackie said passing the laptop over to him.

Another half hour passed by until their radio frequency went out. It was the mountains, so everyone knows that the radio is dead until you get out of the range. Now what the team only had to listen to were old country music CDs, You Tube, and their iPods and MP3s.

"I wonder where we're gonna ride." Zack wondered.

"There are some pretty basic places, like, what I call "Mini Blowsand" and Mt. Blowsand." Riley said.

"What's Mini Blowsand?" KC asked.

"It's like a little mountain with a bunch of bumpy little hills. It's a lot of fun."

"And Mt. Blowsand's the same thing?"

"Not really. Mt. Blowsand's history is a little weird. Apparently there was a huge sand storm that blew all this sand onto the mountain making a giant sand dune. Sure it has a lot of little bumpy hills, but it's a lot steeper. So, if you guys wanna go up that mountain, be very careful." Riley warned.

"I wouldn't count on it." KC said crossing her arms.

Another hour passed by and Sam still had the laptop. He was looking at other fun riding locations in Ocotillo that sparked his inner ATV rider instincts.

"Hey guys, check this out." Sam said. "Where the mine shafts are, they're in the mountain side of the Devil's Slide."

"What's the Devil's Slide?" Zack asked.

"It's a riding place where there are countless sand dunes and hills. But there were a lot of deaths here due to the sand dunes and hills, but also from careless riders. So be careful." Sam said.

"Agreed." Riley said.

"And there's also a place near there called Shell Reef. It's a place where all these separate mountains have little dunes and hills, like Blowsand. And it's one of the most popular places bikers ever go. When Thanksgiving, Christmas, or spring break come around, that's when the pack of riders come and make their move on the reef." Sam said.

"Let me see that." Jackie said as Sam handed her the laptop. Jackie waited a few seconds before something caught her attention. "Hey, guys, there's also a place called the Pumpkin Patch."

"There are pumpkins out in the desert?" KC asked skeptical.

"Oh, no, nothing like that." Jackie said. "It's really just a place where a cluster of rocks formed and were put in, like, weird lines."

"How'd they form?"

"Probably just a natural earth thing or something."

After that last awesome look on Ocotillo Wells, the rest of the teams trip was silent. When they finally got to Chuck's neighborhood, some of the road was rocky. But they made it over to Chuck's gate that surrounded his house. Chuck came outside of his desert home and opened the gate. The team slowly drove in and when Riley turned off the truck, Zack opened the door and jumped outside.

"Yes..." Zack began. "At last... FREEDOM!" Chuck chuckled at Zack's actions and knew how it fell. Coming all the way from L.A. to the desert would make someone act like that.

"Good afternoon, Riley." Chuck said shaking Riley's hand.

"Hey, Chuck, how's it been?" Riley asked.

"Goin' great."

"Chuck? Are the kids here yet?" Chuck's wife, Roxanne, asked walking outside.

"Yeah, they're here." Chuck called back. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm KC."

"Jackie."

"Sam."

"Zack."

"Nice to meet, y'all. This is my wife Roxanne." Chuck said introducing his wife.

"Hey, kids, you can just call me Rocky if you'd like." Roxanne said.

"You kids ready to ride?" Chuck asked excited.

"You bet!" Sam said.

_"I'm not." _KC thought.

"Alright, we'll get to riding in the morning for you, buddy. So you all get settled in and we wish you a safe and relaxing stay." Chuck said.

"Safe? There aren't any rattle snakes out here are there?" Jackie joked.

"Nope. The only dangerous thing we have is a man who cares too much about his property." Roxanne said with a chuckle thinking of a past encounter when Chuck had a fight with the man.

"And our friend brought out his trailer for you to sleep in. It's all unlocked so you should have no problem. But there is limited sleeping space so one of you has to sleep in the guest room in the house." Chuck said.

"I'll sleep in there." Zack volunteered. "That way there's space for my guitar."

"Okay, well you all get settled in." Roxanne said.

"Thanks, guys." Riley said turning to the team. "Okay, guys, let's get all our stuff." The team scrambled to get their suitcases and personal items while Riley tended to the ATVs and KC lagged behind.

"This may be an interesting trip." KC mumbled to herself.


	5. Unhooking, Unpacking, And A Lizard?

Everyone was scrambling around the truck. Trying to get supplies and their personal items out so that they can move them in the trailer. Chuck and Roxanne told them that they can also store some items in the house if they needed more room.

"You know, guys, there are a few things you should always look forward to when out in the desert." Riley began.

"Oh, boy, here we go." KC said out of Riley's hearing range.

"You need a campfire."

"You didn't bring the T.V?" Zack asked disappointed.

"Boots, old jeans." Riley said still rambling on not paying attention to Zack.

"You guys see my sleeping bag?" Jackie asked.

"Roasted marshmallows." Riley continued.

"Dude, you read my mind." Sam said.

"Some refried beans."

"You just lost me."

"Dude, I'm joking." Riley said chuckling. "There are barbecues."

"Someone hand me one of my books." KC said trying so hard to not pay attention to Riley's words.

"And some other fun stuff."

"Riley, where's our stuff?" Zack asked.

"That's what you need to have a great time at the desert." Riley said unaware of the teams needs.

KC rolled her eyes when Riley finished. He was kinda getting too caught up in this trip. When everyone was able to grab their belongings, they walked over to the trailer to get settled in while Zack walked past the truck to get some more of his things. Riley put one of the ATV helmets on top of the truck and when Riley jumped in the bed of the truck to tend to the ATVs, the movement sent the helmet on Zack's head and it landed on his head backwards. Zack was scrambling around trying to get it off but it wouldn't budge. KC wanted to wait until Jackie and Sam cleared out of the trailer so that she could have more room to put her stuff in without being all claustrophobic and stuff. She got a little bored so she leaned by the truck and started fiddling with one of the chords that tied down the ATV.

"Don't touch the chords, KC. One false move and these quads could be done for." Riley said.

"Where do I start?" KC asked jokingly. Then, Zack ran into the side of the truck that Riley was on and a little giggle came out from KC.

"Here, Zack, let me help you with that." Riley said tugging on the helmet. When they finally got it off, it left Zack gasping for air. "Here, KC, put this helmet in the truck and get some fire wood." Riley said tossing her the helmet.

"Of course, your majesty." KC replied jokingly. She threw the helmet back in the truck and set off towards the side of the house to get the wood.

"Hey, Zack, can you help me out?" Riley asked tugging on a chord.

"Sure, dude." Zack replied. They both started tugging on the chord until it got loose and Riley did the rest. KC came back with a pile of wood in her arms. Zack needed to get out of the way so that she could notify Riley so her plan of action was that she grabbed Zack's shirt and pulled him down. Zack didn't get hurt, he still stood up.

"Here's you fire wood, your majesty." KC replied in an annoyed tone.

"Thanks, KC. Just put it on the table." Riley said.

"Of course, sir. Thank you, sir." KC said walking over to the table and putting down the wood. "Little desert freak." KC mumbled. Then, she heard the pitter pattering of little feet move across the table and onto the sand. She looked under the table and looked all around at the ground below her but found nothing. Then, a little green lizard climbed up on a piece of firewood. KC decided that she wanted to play around so she started to try and catch it, but the lizard was a little too quick. This went on for a few more seconds before Riley came to her with ATV chords in his hands.

"KC, what the heck are you doing?" he asked. He picked up the wood and turned it a bit. Then, right in front of his face, was the lizard. "Whoa! That's a big lizard." he yelped dropping the wood on the sand. He picked it up and gave it back to KC. "Get rid of the lizard and bring the wood back." he ordered. KC walked off and saw Zack come out of the house.

"Hey, Zack, your turn." KC said shoving the wood in his hands. KC walked back to Riley as he was trying to unhook another ATV.

"That didn't take long." Riley said surprised.

"Zack has the wood." KC said. Then, Zack came back to them without the lizard but without the wood too.

"Where's the wood, Zack?" Riley asked.

"The lizard wouldn't let go so I threw it over the fence." Zack confessed. Riley sighed.

"Well, I think Chuck can lend us some firewood."

"Of course he would. Now I'm gonna tune my guitar."

A few minutes later, Riley had the second ATV unhooked and Sam helped him push the vehicle out of the truck.

"Well, team, there they are. Two brand new ATVs." Riley announced.

"You only brought two?" Jackie asked.

"Well, yes." Riley said.

"Can it be true? I'm dreaming, no one pinch me. I don't have to ride one after all!" KC cheered.

"Now hang on a minute there, Case. Chuck said we could borrow some of his so you're still riding one."

"That was the pinch. And now I'm awake." KC said glumly.

Later that night, some of the team was eating their dinner inside while Riley and KC ate outside while admiring the view, well... at least Riley was.

"Isn't the desert great, KC?" Riley asked deep in his fantasy.

"It'd be greater if we were inside." KC grumbled.

"And look at that sunset. You can actually admire the beauty of it with all this open space!"

"Yeah, a little _too much_ open space."

"Isn't it a wonder?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering how much longer I can take being out in the middle of no where."

"Oh, cheer up. Come on, buddy. We have a big day tomorrow." Riley said getting up and walked over the the fire pit to start a fire.

"Be still my beating heart." KC said following him.


	6. Breaking News

When nightfall came around, the group of teens surrounded the fire Riley started and talked their usual gossip or funny stories they never really got to tell.

"How about we tell ghost stories?" Riley suggested.

"Riley, don't you remember? We're out here to get away from all that stuff." Jackie said repeating his words he had said only hours ago.

"Heh heh, okay then, let's see. what's playin'." he said jogging over to the trailer and turning on the radio. What came on was country music. Riley sat back down with the team warming himself by the fire. Then, the song that he turned on was interrupted.

_"We interrupt this song for bringing breaking news. The deadly mountain lion, that has wandered off from it's native habitat of Boreggo Springs, has been spotted near the Pumpkin Patch area of Ocotillo Wells. All riders and residents are warned to stay inside until the beast is captured and moved or killed. We now return to the regular broadcast of country."_ the host of the station announced. After the announcement came off, the chorus of Miley Cyrus' song "I Miss You" came through the speakers. KC ran over the trailer and turned the radio off.

"That's it. Hook up the ATVs, pack your bags, we're going home! I don't wanna become a midnight snack." KC said walking past her friends and making a break for the truck.

"Hang on, ol' buddy." Riley said grabbing KC's arm. "The Pumpkin Patch is miles from here. We're as safe as can be, trust me." he let go of KC's arm and she sat back down. "Hey, Zack, why not play something on this guitar of yours?" Riley asked passing him the instrument.

"I thought you'd never ask." Zack said taking it. He tuned it up a bit and played the beginning melody of the Bobby Mackey song "Johanna". His fingers flew across the strings as he became lost in the music and began to sing. "Way back in the thirties, in the little town of Wilder, lived an old man and his lovely little daughter. They ran gamblin' for a livin'. It was the best place around. All the men would come and play their money down." Zack sang.

"Her daddy was a jealous man, but Johanna fell in love. But that single man dealt a bad hand." Sam sang with a terrible western accent. Everyone laughed at his impersonation. "So deep in the night, when all the world is quiet, someone came and took her lover's life." Sam sang. As he and Zack sang the chorus, KC silently slipped away and sat on one of the ATVs looking at the full moon. Riley noticed her actions and followed her while the others were too caught up in the song. He snuck up behind her and tried to play a joke.

"ROAR!" Riley growled impersonating the mountain lion. KC jumped.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" KC whimpered covering her head. Then, she heard Riley laughing and she turned around and playfully punched him. "Don't do that!" she laughed.

"You okay?" Riley asked.

"Not really."

"The mountain lion?" KC nodded her head "yes". "Listen, KC, like I said, the Pumpkin Patch is miles from here. So if it chose to come here, it'd take a very, very long time."

"I wasn't really thinking that it would come here... until now!"

"Okay, sorry. But, c'mon, this is vacation time. Now I propose we stop worrying and have a little fun." he said taking her hand and lead her to the campfire where the gang was singing the chorus one last time. Riley then started to dance with KC and the whole group of teens started singing.

"Johanna, Johanna, are you really here? Looking for your love after all these years. Johanna, Johanna, are you really here? Has your lover returned after all these years? Has your lover returned after all these years?" they all sang. Zack started to play the final score on his guitar. After the last few seconds of the song came to an end, the team was laughing all around.

"Yee ha!" KC cheered as Riley set her down. "... That was actually pretty fun."

"Well, guys, let's hit the hay." Riley said as he started to head towards the trailer. Zack walked into the house towards his guest room while the others followed Riley's actions. Riley took the master bed of the trailer, Sam took the couch bed, and KC and Jackie took the bunk beds. After several minutes, the team silently fell asleep.

What overlooked the team's camp site, or desert home if you prefer, was Mini Blowsand. And overlooking the house was the mountain lion. With the full moon shining on it's pale fur and it's yellow eyes glowing, it let out an angry roar!

**A/N: Yeah, I call it Mini Blowsand. I was 11, okay? And I do not own the song "Johanna". It belongs to Bobby Mackey. I also do not own the Miley Cyrus song.  
**


	7. A Warning Sent, But Never Read

The morning sun just lit up over the could faintly hear morning rider motors in the distance. Clearly the sign of a good day to go riding. Not too windy and not too hot. That happens rarely in the desert, so Riley's timing to go there on vacation was great.

The team was sound asleep in the trailer. Jackie was an early riser so the the team would wake up maybe and hour or so later. She wanted to ask Riley if they packed any breakfast so that she can make some before the team woke up. She knew Riley was a light sleeper so he wouldn't be mad if you woke him up from his slumber. She crept over to him and he was on his side towards the wall. She poked him to see if he'd wake up, but instead he twitched. She thought he was in the middle of a dream so she poked him again. This time, he twitched and a soft giggle came out from him. She finally knew how to wake him up. She had to tickle him. She started poking him continuously and he started laughing. He got out from his bed and tried to stagger out of the trailer to get away from Jackie. The duo's commotion woke KC and Sam up from their deep sleep and all they saw the door wide open and Riley's laughter in the distance. They looked outside the trailer door and saw Jackie chasing Riley. Riley didn't know of the soft sand lying in his path so as he's laughing like a lunatic, he tripped over the sand and fell flat on his back. Jackie ran over to him and started tickling him again hoping for more fun.

"Uh, that was funny the first time, Jackie. Enough is enough." Riley said pushing her away. Then, they all heard the door slam open and out came Zack holding the neck of his guitar and holding it as a weapon.

"Where are they? What happened? Are we having fun yet?" Zack asked frantically.

"The funniest thing happened, Zack. Jackie was tickling me and chased me halfway around the house."

"Ha ha, hysterical. Hey, Jackie, why don't we fill up the ATVs and go for a ride later?"

"Sure, Zack. I've been wanting to get on one." Jackie responded.

What they didn't know was that Chuck and Roxanne opened the back door and walked over to their trailer with a disturbing note in their hand. They saw that the trailer door was open. They looked inside the trailer and saw that the teens were out and about.

"They're not here." Roxanne said.

"I know." Chuck said in a low tone. "We better leave them a note and patrol the area." Roxanne put the note on the table and the couple got into Chuck's truck and drove out of their property. The wind began to pick up a bit and it blew the note off the table and onto the sand. Soon, it was covered in the pale sand, but before it was probably lost forever, this is what it said:

**MOUNTAIN LION LOOSE IN AREA. SORRY, KIDS, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY****!**

- Chuck and Roxanne


	8. KC Rides While Riley Goes Nuts

The team was inside watching T.V around, maybe, a couple hours past lunch hour. The team had a big breakfast, but by 3 o' clock, they started getting hungry. Riley said he'll get the lunch stuff out from the trailer and asked KC to help so he'll know what to bring for the teams different desires. KC got up from her comfortable spot on the couch and followed him outside the trailer. He went inside and brought out a couple boxes full of food. When, he opened them, he was completely baffled! They were empty!

"Where the turkey I packed?" Riley asked panicked.

"We forgot it." KC answered.

"Where's the bread?"

"We forgot it."

"Where's the lettuce and tomato?"

"Don't look at me, Riley, that part was your job!"

"Where's our food?"

"Apparently it wasn't on our checklist."

"All we have to eat are smores supplies and canned soup!" Riley said taking out a bag of marshmallows.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Chuck will let us have some of their food." KC said, but Riley was not listening.

"How can we have a relaxing vacation when we don't even have food? It's not like I can go to the store and more! Here we are, in the middle of nowhere..."

_"I think this is my cue to leave."_ KC thought. She decided to actually have some fun on this vacation, so she jumped on one of their ATVs, put on her helmet and gloves, turned on the ignition, and drove out of the gate towards the infinite sand path.

"All we have to eat are smores and canned soup! Do you hear me? This is a heck of a note! We could die out here or something!" Riley said still rambling on and not noticing KC's departure.


End file.
